ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason the Demon (TV Series)/Demon Hunters Transcript
(The episode starts off with an ad) TV that's playing the ad:Are their demons causing trouble to your neighborhood well don't worry because now there are demon hunters! (shows demon hunters) TV that's playing the ad:These hunters will kill any demon that comes your way so just call ABCD-EF-GH-Z and then demons will be no more. (Then it transitions to a channel bumper) Channel Bumper:Next we got Comedy Ads, later we got movie ads. All here on the ad channel! (Then shows Jason who's watching the TV) Jason:I swear this TV channel shows nothing but ads! Now lets see what porn hub is up to (Intro plays) (Intro ends) (Jason, Ian, and Clint walk to school together) (Jason is really sleepy) Ian:What's up with Jason? Clint:I don't know he probably spent last night watching porn again. Jason:I didn't watch porn! It was gay porn! Clint:There are the same thing. Jason:Nuh uh. You said porn just porn you weren't being specific. Clint:BITCH THEY ARE THE SAME THING. Jason:NUH UH! YOU WEREN'T BEING SPECIFIC (Clint facepalms) Clint:Freakin' dumbass. (Ian rolls his eyes) (Then they enter the school) Clint:What the hell... (It shows demon hunters in the school) Ian:What are they doing here. Principal:They here to check the school for demons! They also here to make sure no brats slash me with a sword again. Jason:Oh shit, yo Clint I think that was us Clint:No shit. Principal:Anyways.....Go on to class boys. Jason, Clint and Ian:Ok! (Then it shows a demon hunter's demon tracker) (It tracks something) Demon hunter:Bingo. (It shows Jason in class) Teacher:And now kids when your dick gets hard that is called a period so you can write that down. (Jason starts drooling) (Then a demon hunter bust in the classroom) Demon hunter:THERE'S A DEMON IN THIS CLASSROOM. LEAVE NOW! (Everyone except Jason starts screaming and they ran out the room) Jason:Woah there's a demon in this classroom! Demon hunter:Yeah u should go. Jason:Nah lets find this demon together! Demon hunter:Uh ok! (Jason then knocks the demon hunter out) Jason:Dumbass. (Then it shows clint in the classroom with Ian) Teacher:Ok kids and now we gonna learn how to do sex. Now.. Clint:Aw man this us gonna be great! Ian:Time to get my meat out! (Then the demon hunters come in) Demon hunter:There's a demon in here! Boy #1:Bitch get out! Boy #2:Yeah dumb hobo! Boy #3:We trying to jerk off here Demon hunter:Ooo can I join Boy #2: Sure! Demon hunter:Aight cool! (The third demon hunter search around the school for demons) Demon hunter #3: Ummmm (He sees Jason) Demon hunter #3: Hey kid. Jason: Oh look, another demon hunter ready to get his ass kickand this time, this dude is so huge, I am calling you Dwayne. Dwayne: They call me the stone. Jason: And I call you daddy material. Dwayne: What? Jason: What? Dwayne: Can we just fight? Jason: Yeah lets roll. (Jason turns into a hulk like monster and punches the demon hunter) (The demon hunter dodges, he picks up jason and slams him) Jason: Ow! Dwayne: Enough? Jason: No, the fight just started. (He throws a table) (Dwayne dodges and go sonic speed and knocks down Jason) Jason: Ah! (Jason gets up but Dwayne kicks him) Jason: Screw this shit. (Jason turns into a cheetah but Dwayne grabs him and throws him to the wall and Jason gets turn back to his normal self) Jason: I am the main character, how am I losing this, I am suppose to be winning, have I even won a fight this season so far. (Shows montages of Jason's fight scenes) Jason: Ok so I only won a fight against Tak, that sucks. Dwayne: And you going to lose a fight against me. (Jason turns into the middle finger) (Dwayne rolls his eyes and opens his tube for collecting demons) (Jason turns back to normal) Jason: Bitch I am joking! Dwayne! Dwayne! YOU BITCH! (Jason gets collected) (Dwayne goes to where the next demon is) (He goes up the stairs and goes inside the room) (The room has Clint, Ian, the demon hunter and other students) Dwayne: Number 2, what the hell are you doing. Demon hunter #2: Uh (Dwayne shoots him and he dies) Students: OH SHIT IT'S A DEAD BODY GUYS AHHHH! (The students run out of the class, including ian) (Clint tries to leave but Dwayne blocks his path) (Dwayne smiles) (Clint turns into his demon form and punches dwayne) (Dwayne catches the punch) (Dwayne twists Clint's hand) Clint: Argh! Dwayne: Too easy. (Dwayne then opens the tube) (Clint uses his demon powers and knocks the tube out of Dwayne's hand) Dwayne: What the-? (The tube gets destroyed and Jason gets out of the tube) Jason: Finally out of that hell hole, so what did I miss. (Sees Dwayne and Clint) Jason: Clint you better run. Clint: Thanks man, really helps. (Dwayne headbutts Clint) (Clint falls face first and was change to his human form) (Jason turns into waterboy) (He releases a huge way of water and throws it to Dwayne) Dwayne: AHHHH (Dwayne starts coughing) (Clint then gets up and kicks Dwayne in the face) (Dwayne hit his face on the wall) (Clint and Jason high five each other) Jason: Hahahahahaha! You dumb bitch! Dumb dwayne. (Dwayne gets up) Jason: Fuck. Dwayne: I will get you guys, next time... Clint: Define next time Dwayne: Next week Clint: Define next week Jason: He means like next episode, because next episode is next week. Clint: People will binge this on netflix though not on adult swim. Jason: Sucks that they won't be able to admire the true experience of watching a jason the demon episode. Clint: I would rather watch shows on my own time. Jason: That's gay if you ask me. Dwayne: Imma just go, ok. Jason and clint: Aight cool. (Dwayne leaves the room) (Jason and clint were silent for 6 seconds) Jason: Why wasn't Mia in this episode Clint: Oh that because the writers forgot to write her in. Jason: Oh makes sense. Have we reach the 20 minute mark yet Clint: Nah we still have like 3 minutes. Jason: Shit! Well uh, lets just show us fight demons for the rest of the episode Clint: Aight sweet. (Shows them fighting demons til the reach the 20 minute mark) Jason: We reached it yet? Clint: Yep Jason: Oh ok, bye guys! See yall next week or if u binging this on netflix, see you next episode! (Jason and clint waves) (The episode ends)